Yog Drabbles
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Random Yogscast drabbles I've written.
1. Promiscuous: NanoCoffee

Twelve AM. I'm awoken by footsteps past my door. I know who it is, and immediately I'm irritated as I drag myself out of bed. Peeking through the crack in my door, I barely catch the sight of a figure sneaking into Lalna's room.

Sjin.

Every night he would come around, and use Lalna to relieve his stress. Word had spread that Sips had ended things with him once and for all, and it seemed Sjin had lost his mind; sleeping with anyone who would sleep with him. Waking up in a different place every morning. I felt bad for him, really, but I felt worse for Lalna.

A regular victim of Sjins promiscuous ways, he had developed feelings for him, but quickly realized how one sided it was. He'd hold him, make love to him, and then wake up only to find him gone. Somehow I had found out and tried to tell him to let go. That Sjin didn't love him, and was only using him. It wasn't easy to crush someone's inclination, but it was harder to say nothing. Though upset, he swore he would decline anymore advances, but in the end, he couldn't betray his heart.

Waiting patiently for Sjin to be rejected and leave, I realized it wasn't going to happen as minutes turned into hours as time passed. Still, with my back against the door and my arms crossed on my knees, I waited just to make sure only to accidentally drift off to sleep.

Six A.M. The sun hasn't even come up, but I hear movement and footsteps past my door once again. While shaking off the sleep, I manage to catch another glimpse of Sjin who is explicitly leaving to dodge the consequences once again, and though I feel I should say something, I let him wouldn't be anything I could say. The best I could do is chew him out, but all the damage had already been done.

I leave my room when I know he's gone, and find myself standing in Lalna's doorway. His room is a mess; clothes thrown everywhere, and even empty bottles of alcohol litter the floor. Smelling the not so subtle smell of alcohol, I see a shirtless Lalna passed on the bed with his arm draped over the side where I assumed Sjin had been. Stepping over everything, I softly brushed the golden locks from his face.

He looked so at ease, but I knew all of that would coming crashing down as soon as daybreak came, and Sjin was once again nowhere to be found. Feeling really bad for him, and also trying to calm the quiet anger I was feeling, I decided I would just sleep with him. At least, lend him my company so he wouldn't wake up alone again.

Softly, I took my place under his arm and snuggled up really close. He smelled pretty bad admittedly, but he was warm at least. Listening to the sound of his breathing, I found myself drifting off pretty easily. It was really nice and comfortable as I fell asleep wondering how anyone could take it for granted.


	2. Freeze It Away: Multiple

Eventually everyone goes to sleep. Eventually everyone gives up. At least those who can't bear the thought of being aware. Those who freeze the pain, and become encased inside a cocoon of ice.

The man with the ginger beard hadn't given up in truth, but he had fallen on his own. In order to supposedly live forever, he let his best friend freeze him as tears ran down his face. Though a heart wrenching goodbye, he had succeeded in existing through many tragedies, but at a heavy cost.

The man in a blue spacesuit had lost the battle against his depression. His boss, best friend, and questionable lover had straight up abandoned him. He tried, and tried to forget it. To bury that pain in his heart, but he couldn't. Willfully letting the ice surround him in the end, he finally rid himself of everything.

The girl and the boy had a complicated and strange relationship. One, incredibly optimistic and unwilling to inflict pain on anything. The other, incredibly pessimistic and full of hate. You'd wonder how these two would ever get along or even find each other, but you'd then realize they were actually the perfect match; keeping each other sane. Still, it wasn't enough when the boy lost the girl to science. He hated science, but loved the girl. Unable to deal with his feelings, he too froze them. The girl soon felt remorse and joined the boy; freezing her troubles as well, and hoping one day she could apologize.

The purple girl had frozen herself to stop the sickness inside of her. Blinded by it long ago, she had hurt her loved one. A scientist she had once spent all her days with. At one time, she had been fine with the curse given to her by him in the first place, but there was no living with it after the tragedy she caused.

Everything.

Every pain.

Everyone.

All frozen beneath Yoglabs.


	3. Polyamorous: LividHoneyphos

The night was cold, but I was always warm. Sandwiched between Lalna and Honeydew, they held me softly in their embrace as we slept mostly soundly through to morning. Still, I usually found myself awake just to relish in the feeling of complete bliss. I had come from nowhere, and yet, they welcomed me into their circle of love.

On my planet, love was robotic and put together by the council. One woman; One man. Both thrown together to produce a child for the good of our people. I was born that way, and my mother and father were never even disclosed to me. Nothing but another cog in the system, love meant nothing to me. Still, all my life, I knew something was missing.

One day, I decided I would leave. Just out of nowhere, I got in my ship and flew away. Didn't look back, and didn't feel a thing. No one tried to stop me either. The system was obviously flawed in so many ways. As was my ship as a malfunction sent me spiraling towards this planet, and even then, death could have taken me without a single complaint.

The next thing I knew I was being looked upon by a man with a ginger beard, and a scientist with a really white coat. They smiled at me, and I just stared at them. Obviously they had saved my life, but that meant nothing at the time. After that, everything was just a learning experience and trying to understand their relationship.

They were in love. They held hands. They kissed. They had sex. They just did things most couples do, and I, I was welcome to join. Relationships were never a one way thing. There were so many different kinds, and they wanted one with all three of us. Soon, I would realize it wasn't the most accepted one, but it made me happy. Two people were always going to be there for me, and we would always be together.

Though it took so long to reach and understand love, I'm happier than I'll ever be. With the sun rising through the window, I'd hear them both say the words I love to hear, "Good morning, Xephos. We love you."


	4. Crossdressing: Sjips

"H-How do I look?"

"W-Whoa..."

I felt like I was gonna have a nosebleed. Sjin stood before me in an adorable pink dress with matching pink stockings, a wig, and high heels. I had never been allowed to see him like that. Hiding it for so long, he finally decided it was time to trust me. but there was still a lot of insecurity."

"I-it's not too weird, right?" He stuttered, brushing his hair from his eyes, "I've never shown anyone this..."

"N-no, of course not. Y- you look so beautiful."

He blushed, and seemed to turn his eyes away from my gaze, "R-really? That makes me really happy."

My heart was racing, but I couldn't tell which one of us was worse. It never occurred to me that I could be alright with a man wearing clothes that a woman would wear, but then it didn't seem to matter. If there was something wrong with someone wearing what they want, I didn't want to be right. Standing up, I smiled, "Really. You're gorgeous, Sjin. Do you... Is it okay if I come closer?"

Blushing even brighter, he slowly nodded.

I walked over, and slowly ran my right hand through his long hair before kissing him gently on the lips. "Thank you for being so brave, and putting your trust in me. I swear I'll never think you're weird. If anyone ever has the balls to say this is wrong, I'll fucking beat the shit out of them."


	5. Concrete Heart: Sjips

You don't have a heartbeat. I haven't heard your heartbeat in so long. Sips, I... I swear I'll get you out of this even though I don't understand why you've become like this. From Mars to a statue, it's all so surreal. Everything has changed for me, and I may have lost my drive to save you, but listen, I've taken it back. I'll never lose it again.

I was scared, Sips, but I'm sure you were way worse off. Out on Mars all alone, I'm sure you wished to come home. You're home now, buddy, but things are still so wrong. It's not fair, is it? It never seems to work out for us... Never. Still, that was before; a different time. I'm gonna make things work out, do you hear me?

Listen, Sips; Slime Island is gone. I decided to go off on my own to make my own space program, but I failed. Now, the spaceman and I have teamed up. Out in this field of gold, I promise that this time... This time for sure, Sipsy, your concrete heart will beat again.


	6. Separation: Sjips

It's definitely all your fault. Everything. I don't want to sleep, and I don't want to think about you anymore, but listen, listen to me. I'm not okay. I'm not. Really. You left me on my farm, and went off on your own to make a Dirt Factory. How could you? I thought we would do that together. Run Sipsco together.

I know we failed. Oh, Notch, do I know we failed, but we could have tried again together. So what if our compound is watered down, and the tower has been pretty much destroyed? You and I could have moved somewhere else. Somewhere nice and beautiful to start again, but no, you ran away to go wade in some mud.

Why? Why am I not good enough for you anymore? What do those two have that I don't? Everything I've always done was for Christ sake, I abandoned our slime island to find a way to rescue you from Mars. I'll admit I failed, and it took so much time and help from others to finally bring you home, but I did it. I unfroze you. I was there when you needed me, but now, when I need you, you're nowhere to be found. Isn't that a bit unfair, Sipsy? After all that, you gave me nothing back. Not a smile, not a hug, and not even a simple thank you. Just a goodbye as I watched you turn your back to me.

I don't know why… I'll never understand how… you can feel absolutely nothing.


	7. Chat Log: Sjips

[12:35] Sjin: Hey, Sipsy. Are you there?

[12:36] Sips_: what do you want sjin

[12:36] Sjin: Do you remember the first thing we ever made together? That wooden contraption in the middle of the water?

[12:37] Sips_: that was fucking ages ago. why are you asking me about that you bastard

[12:37] Sjin: I've just been thinking about it, and all the things we built after that. I miss it.

[12:38] Sips_: well i dont

[12:38] Sjin: Not even the Hovel? Not even our compound?

[12:39] Sips_: nope. you're living in the past. i'm living in the future. i've got a working factory and i'm making the big bucks now. can't say we ever got that far with what we spent time on before

[12:39] Sjin: You're so mean, Sips...

[12:40] Sips_: ah. don't be such a big babby sjin. it's not that i hated those things but its not like it was the best time either. we made all those things sure but they're all gone now. you have to look at what we have now and smile you dumb dumb. we've come a long way

[12:41] Sjin_: I know that... and you're right. It's just I never want to forget everything we've done together.

[12:41] Sips_: god sjin. lighten up a little. i don't want to forget either and i won't. i'm just ready for what we have planned next. stop crying already

[12:42] Sjin: You really need to work on your encouragement skill, but I got it. You and I will be doing things together again soon, huh?

[12:42] Sips_: that's right so try to lighten up a bit

[12:43] Sjin: Ha, it's impossible not to when I'm talking to you.

[12:43] Sjin: Hey, wanna know what I really missed?

[12:44] Sips_: what

[12:44] Sjin: You.

[12:47] Sjin: Sipsy? You still there?

[12:47] Sips_: yeah... just be ready when i come to get you. there's work to be done

[12:48] Sjin: You can count on me! I'll be up super early! Goodnight, Sips!~

[12:49] Sips_: night


	8. Hopeless: NanoCoffee

"You used to pretend that everything was okay, but you were always lying to me and yourself. All that time I was suffering, and yet, saving me was the last thing on your list. It wasn't until your own life was in danger that you finally decided it was time to act. But you wasted too much time. You cowered in fear for far too long. You fucked up. Now it's too late... Now it's gone too far... but it's okay. I'm not angry anymore. You can come out now, Lalna. I'̶̙͔̰̰͈͙̫m͈̩ ̵̹͔̗̦̙̙n͍̜̤̺͓̼o̮̫͇t̠͟ ̡̰̬͚̰͉g͓o͙̻̦͎͈̞n̦̥̣͖̺̫n͔̘̼͍a̱̭͖͡ ̡̫h̷̖̺u͈̬͡r͉̳̙t̜̤̥̲́ ̸̖y̸͓o͎ư"͏͚

I had no idea what I was doing anymore. Hiding from Nano, I could see my own death fast approaching. The Flux was climbing up my skin at an alarming rate as I kept trying to inject myself with whatever I could find. So much broken glass. So many failed attempts at trying to stop the spread within myself and her. Fear continuing to multiply as the haunting voice grew nearer. I wasn't ready to accept the consequences of my failure. I wasn't ready to admit that I had indeed overlooked her suffering in exchange for my own.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. It's gonna be okay. It won't be so bad. You gladly let the Flux consume me. Let it consume you. Stop being such a coward. G̡̠͈̜̮i͇̙̪̳͚̜̙v̰̼̭e̹͉͈̗͝ ͚͚in̗͔̗̠͖ ͙͈t͎̀ơ ͏̜t͍̰̙̬h̨̘̥͉͇̩̼e̢̙̝̘ ͔͖̥͇c͝o̰̥̬̪̬̣͘ͅr̷̠͇͇̬͇̗ṛ̨̻̤̖͙̫ͅupt͕͈i̪͔̘̪̬o҉̳͇͖n͙̼̱ͅ that you failed to stop."

There was a scream being kept down deep in my throat. I was soon hyperventilating; unable to stop the shaking as she continued coming towards me without pause. There really was no way out or any quick solution. All those syringes filled with god knows what had only worsened everything. So much testing between the two of us with so little time had been my worst mistake. I should have tried to save Nano when she was the only one. I should have cared more about her. My immunity should have been spent developing a cure to prevent everything, but my insistence on wasting time screwed us over. Brought us straight to our end.

"̫͓̞̖̟̮̲Óh̛̝̪̬̼̝͚̤,̀ ̩̲̀t̵ͅh͍̳͉̤̟é̲̳r̙͟e̼͙̟ ̨̯̻y̲̭̠̖͕̤̯o̡͖̲͚͙̱̬u͢ ͉͇̜̖̖á̘͕͉̹͍ṛ̸̰̻̝͙̺͔e̥̩̱̜̼̰.͎̗̥͞..̴̯̯͓̻̟"̞̲͇̘̳͍͠

My heart had stopped. The erratic breathing I had no control over ceased as well. Somewhere between my self loathing and fear, she had found me among the ruins of our beloved Panda Labs. Surrounded by purple as far as I could see with the incoherent whispering of a thousand lost voices, so many thoughts swam through my mind before everything went completely black. There was nothing anymore. Nothing but my own insanity. Nothing but the Flux that I could no longer run away from. Forever catching glimpses of her in the never ending nightmare.


	9. If Only: Multiple

I wish someone could have told her that it wasn't going to end that way. That as she cried and fumbled to stop everything, she would be blown back but live to see the sun again. The boy would come to rescue her, and her arm would be fixed. There would be no tragedy. There would be no sorrow. If only she knew that everything would be okay.

I wish you could have given him more. That instead of putting him to sleep and replacing him like a faulty copy, you could have taken his hand and showed him a better world. A world where everyone cherishes their time on this planet. Where everyone dies, but they live their lives to the fullest. Where they breathe for themselves. If only he knew a life where you loved him. If only he knew that things could have been okay.

I wish you had a heart. That you could return even a shred of love and devotion he's shown you. I wish he could find someone who isn't broken. That one day he'd receive the love you'll never return. If only he could move on. If only he knew that outside this one sided self abuse, things could actually be okay.

But wishing won't change anything. Knowing the ideal future wouldn't change anything. The girl would still cry alone, the boys would still follow blindly after you, and yet, I think it would make them happy to know that in some twisted way things will always be okay. Even if they can only imagine it as the darkness consumes their light.


	10. Perfect: NanoCoffee

"D- don't look yet!"

"I'm not looking."

"I-I'm serious!"

"Really. I'm not looking."

"… O- okay, you can look now…"

Turning around to face her, Nano stood naked from the top down, wearing nothing but panties. Her face was flushed, crossing her arms against her chest to hide her breasts in embarrassment, "This is… We should have turned the lights off… I know this can't be pretty…"

The flux could always be seen on the surface, tracing its way up her forearms and overtaking the left side of her face, but only she knew exactly how far it spread, hidden by her clothes. Looking at her bare skin, I was then allowed to know too. Following where it led from her face, it crawled down her neck; spreading across where her arm still covered her right breast. Though I was sure she wouldn't believe me, it was actually beautiful to me. "I told you that you're perfect. There's no need to shy away. The lights are on so I can be in awe of your beauty."

Blushing even more, she made of face of disbelief, "But I'm so blah. I mean, my body is a blasphemy of science. How can you keep telling me I'm perfect like this? Any other man would be put off by my condition. Why would you stay?"

"Because I'm a scientist, but also because, I've fallen in love with you." Closing the space between us, I softly moved the lovely black strands of hair out of her eyes. "Nano, you are everything I could ever want. Smart, amazing, beautiful, and someone so very remarkable. When you fell from the sky, I could have never realized I'd fall this hard for you. I've never cared this much for anyone before. Never. That is why I stay."

She looked at me completely smitten, unable to process the amount of endearment I was showing her before completely crumbling to a stutter, "Y- you complete-"

Without letting her continue, I pressed my lips against hers; slyly laying her back on the bed. Breaking this kiss, she stared up at me in a daze as I smirked back, "Complete what, huh?"

Realizing the daze, she shook it off, averting her eyes, "… Arsehole. Being so sweet while I'm this sensitive."

"Well, you needed to hear it. You needed to know how I feel about you."

Bashful, she turns back, "Jiminy Cricket… You're way too smooth for me today."


	11. Encounter: Honeyphos

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't shoot me! Are you insane?!"

His deep blue eyes held me still as the barrel of his gun focused on my head. It had been a really big surprise for me, but I had attempted to hide in my hole. Out of the sky he had come without any warning, and without any warning again he had stopped me at gunpoint.

I held my arms above my head to insure he knew I was completely harmless; even dropping my axe to the ground, but things were becoming very uncomfortable. Sweat formed and fell from my face. I didn't want to be shot for no goddamn reason, "P-put the gun down, you maniac!"

He didn't seem to be listening, but it was mostly because he couldn't understand. After a short silence, I could hear some kind of mechanical voice come from him, "Language identified as English. Translating now."

"What the devil…" I said, looking for the source of the noise. "What is that? Dammit, who are you?"

"That doesn't concern you, unidentified organism." He finally said, still glaring at me from over the gun. Whatever technology he had was incredible. Just by scanning my voice, he could now speak fluent English. "Are you friend or foe?"

"That's my line." My arms were growing tired, and my patience was wearing thin. "You're the one who's being hostile. Is this some kind of invasion?"

"Far from it." He answered easily. "I may be an invader in your eyes, but I don't give a damn about taking over this planet."

"I see…" Slowly lowering my arms, I let out a sigh of relief, "So you're not here to kill me?"

"No." He finally lowered his gun. "I was just being cautious, but I can see now that you are no threat. I guess I apologize for my hostility towards you now that I've come to that conclusion."

"Um… Okay. I guess I can accept that." Feeling safer around him, I glanced at his ship, " You're an alien, aren't you?"

Holstering his gun, and reaching into his jacket, he took out a sort of metal communicator, "I guess I am to you, but if we're going from that logic, you're the alien to me."

"I… guess you've gotta point there."

"Of course I do. In any case, as of today I am a simple… uh whatever you are."

Picking up my axe once again, I held it on my shoulder, "I'm a dwarf, mate. I don't think you can be like me."

Paying little to no attention, his eyes were glued to his communicator, "Are you really? From what I've just now found, dwarfs are tiny and apparently they always dig too deep."

"Wow, that's so rude. From what I've always been led to believe, aliens are green tentacled monsters, so apparently we are both wrong. Stick your assumptions right up your ass."

Looking up, he smirked, "No need to get angry, friend. I'm just going from the information I have. You can be whatever the hell you want to be."

"You're damn right I can." I retorted, climbing out of the hole, "And you can be a fucking spaceman alien for all I care. Still, I am pretty curious why someone like you would come to this little planet."

"Well," He said, pocketing his communicator, "It's kind of a long story that I don't really care to tell. Let's just say there's someone I'm a bit apprehensive of after me. If I stay here, I'm hoping she won't find me."

I raised an eyebrow, "She, huh? Hmm, I'm already sorry for ya, mate. She's gonna kick your skinny ass."

"Fuck you."

Laughing, I offered my hand while mocking him, "Don't need to get angry, friend. I'm just going from the information I have. Seriously though, I've got no problem with you hiding here. Something tells me we should stick together."

Rolling his eyes at the mocking, he took my hand as well, "Likewise."


	12. Teach Me: Ridgephos

"I can't do it, Ridge! It doesn't even make sense!"

"Xephos, Darling… It's just whistling. It's a pretty normal thing that people do."

The sky was blue, and my clueless spaceman and I relished in it. He was always learning from my infinite source of knowledge. I could teach him anything. There was nothing outside my range of intellect. Of course, it was only expected after so much time I've had to bring it all in.

Everything. Everything he knew came from me. I had taught him from the ground up,and yet, he still had trouble doing the most simplest things. "Humans are so weird! How do they use their mouths to do such odd things?"

"Oh, you have no idea… Anyway, whistling isn't that necessary, you know? We can move onto something else later. It's such a nice day. Why don't we just have a picnic or something?"

"But, Ridge, I want to be able to do everything a human can do." He said, pouting like a child.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I still can't grasp exactly why though… You're so weird…"

He wasn't really listening. Blowing air like crazy, he tried to make a beautiful tune, but all he was doing was making himself lightheaded. Grinning, I didn't even try to stop him. He got so frustrated when he couldn't do something, and it made me laugh. For someone like me who picked up everything without any problem, it was cute to watch him struggle, even if it was a little mean.

His face turning red, he finally breathed again, "Bwah! Dang it! I don't understand! This is harder than learning a language!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I think you're being a little bit extreme there, darling. It took forever to teach you English."

"But I could see myself learning to speak like them. This though, this is just ridiculous. Some kind of human witchcraft."

He was so, so difficult, "Just because you can't do it, doesn't mean it's witchcraft."

"Well, I still think it is."

With a sly smile. I reached out to him, "Why don't you try closing your eyes then?"

"What? Why?"

"It'll help you whistle better."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Just do it."

After giving me a look of extreme uncertainty, he closed his eyes. It was then that I took the chance to kiss his lips. Soft and warm, I didn't pull away until a couple seconds later to see his fully flushed face, "W-what was that for? Y- you lied to me, didn't you?"

I stuck my tongue out, "You were the one that fell for an obvious lie. Don't blame me. I just wanted to kiss you why you were so flustered, but don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually. You always do."


	13. He's Not Mine: NileSjin

If I had one wish, I'd use it to make him mean nothing to me. Both of us suffering in different ways with neither of us finding a long term fix. Every time, I want to say no, but every time it is always the exact opposite. He's not mine, but I hold him like he is.

There's really no escape… There's really no easy way out. Ravaging him day after day, I can feel myself slipping away. There's really no feeling… There's really nothing holding us together, and yet, I force the feeling down for the quick satisfaction. It's what I've become after so long.

"Sjin!" My voice is calling out to him, but he stays silent except for the moans of ecstasy. The tears that were once running down his cheeks are dried and it's almost as if the pain never existed. This 'love' is an easy bandage over his emotional wound, but the more I do this for him, the more my wound continues to break open.

I want to stop. I want to run. His arms are wrapping around my back, bringing me in closer; his breath warming my ears, and the erotic sounds urging me to go forward. I can't stop. I can't run. I want more of it. All of it.

"N-Nilesy… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!"

I can feel him tensing up, and I too am about to cum. This is when I feel like I should stop moving and somehow make it last forever. When I'm done, I know full well he'll leave as always to go right back to the man who has taken his heart… The same man who drives him here… The same man that makes us both suffer.

It's wrong, we both know it, but as I finally release everything inside him, I lay back just waiting for him to get up and leave. It takes longer each time, as we both mull over what just happened. Me, feeling regret, and him, probably not the same. Finally, the bed creaks as he gets up, putting his clothes on and making his ways towards the door.

Each time, we say nothing. I know he will be back anyway, and as the door shuts quietly behind him, the tears come streaming down my face.


	14. Totally Straight: Rythna (NSFW)

There's nothing more satisfying than having your supposedly straight friend between your legs, working his way around you almost too easily. I had merely been joking when I suggested that he suck me off, and yet he was very quick to agree as he got down on his knees, making me put on a blindfold in the process. He didn't want me to see him commit such an act, but there was no mistaking the sensation I felt, and the erotic noises he was making. I chuckled a bit, thinking I should have doubted his manhood sooner.

Almost immediately, I realized I wasn't going to last very long. As much as I had been joking, I couldn't stop my body from reacting naturally. His mouth was more than enough to set me off, and I would soon be at my climax. I'm sure it was just as well, as we were doing such things in the locker room at school. Our classmates had gone home long ago, but there was always a chance at being found out.

As I finally came, I released everything into his mouth, but he did not spit it out. Though I couldn't see him, I was well aware he had willingly swallowed every drop. It wasn't part of the dare, and yet, he chose to do so. If I didn't know better, I'd think that he wasn't as straight as I had originally thought. Quite the opposite actually.

He stood up, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve as I removed the blindfold, and zipped my pants back up. "You know, drinking my cum was not part of the dare."

"I finish everything I start," He explained, grabbing his things, ready to go home finally, "Next time you're sucking me off to prove your manliness."

I grabbed mine as well, and laughed, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? I've got nothing to prove. You win the dare and the gay award, my friend."

"Hey! You dared me to suck you off! I'm not gay!"

"Sure you aren't,"I teased, "Don't worry, even if you are a flamer, I'm sure you can still get Zoey to go out with you."

"Oh, come on, I'm not even close to being a flamer, and I'm totally going to talk to her one day just you wait!"

"Pff, I'll believe it when I see it. You've been "totally going to talk to her one day" ever since we started high school. Just do it if you're so in love with her, man."

"I will!" He exclaimed, proudly,"These things take time!"

Shaking my head, I passed by him, and headed towards the door, " Like I said, I'll believe it when I see it. You coming, princess, or are you waiting for me to dare you to do more sketchy things? I'm not as gay as you, so I can't understand the way you think."

"I'm not a princess!" He argued, barely managing to hold his things as he followed me out the door. "And I'm not gay!"


	15. Never Coming Home: Xephmadia

I've long forgotten the feeling of your skin, and even the sounds that surrounded us when everything fell through. We both understood, but only one of us could accept what would need to be done, and the one who accepted it was you.

I told myself I wouldn't let you go, but you pulled against me. No matter what alternative I threw at you and no matter what was promised if you turned away, you would leave me. How I wish my words had gotten through to you that day. "Please run away, Xephos. Please, I'm begging you!"

"Lomadia…"

"You don't owe anyone anything! Don't throw your life away, please! I don't care what everyone will say! We'll run away together… We'll be outcasts together!"

You forced yourself to smile, but it was broken and full of fear. "And where would we go? There's nothing out there but space and whatever is currently attempting to destroy us. If we leave this place, we'll only end up returning here, begging to be taken back. It's a lost cause."

"You don't know that. There's got to be something out there. Somewhere that is anywhere but here." I continued pulling at you in any way I could. Time and the window given to convince you was growing smaller, but I couldn't bring myself to give in. "Just believe for one second. You have a choice… You've always had a choice. All you have to do is come with me… That's it. Nothing more and nothing less."

Your broken smile wavered as you looked me straight in the eye, mulling over all I had told you, but it wasn't enough. You shook your head and pulled away from me, distancing yourself from the one thing holding you back, "I… can't. Please understand that I've already made my choice. I'm going to fight, and i'm going to win. There will be no running…There will be no hiding… This planet where I met you will not fall. Please, let me go, Lomadia. I promise I'll come back… I promise I'll come home."

I knew it then and I know it now, but you were never coming home. I let you go, unable to convince you to stay. Everything fell at the power of the unknown threat, and I ran away, grasping the life I didn't really want to keep anymore. It all felt so pointless without you, and I spent a long time debating whether to end it in the deep void of space, but I could never bring myself to pull the trigger.

Instead, I lived to see what you said didn't exist; another planet that literally made me burst into tears at the sight of it. If only we had known, you wouldn't have had to forfeit your life for mine. We would be here, holding hands, watching this beautiful blue and green planet grow closer. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, Xephos.


	16. Frozen In Time: Honeyphos

The clock keeps ticking, and time keeps slipping. I sit here with my cup of coffee but it's bitter with the taste of my tears because you're frozen at the edge of existence. I could always go see you, but you aren't you anymore. You aren't alive… You haven't been for a long time.

You were the only one who could understand… The only one who could appreciate this cup of coffee more than anyone else. I promised you I'd fix the machine someday, but I couldn't keep it. I couldn't keep anything. Every promise… every word we ever exchanged have also been frozen with you.

Now I sit here, the cup shaking in my grip; the silence incredibly deafening. It makes me sick to my very core. The taste so very bitter in my mouth and the inescapable reality closing in. I've lost you, my friend. We're all alone on two sides of the ice; both of us frozen in time.


	17. Affliction: Honeyphos

He looked half dead half the time like it made no difference at all that he was still breathing. I had been constantly ordered to stay away, but there was some kind of feeling deep in my chest that forced me to be drawn to him. It was never my fault that I found myself standing closer than I should, checking up on him to make sure he wasn't completely gone. Even if he someday despised me with all his heart, I'd still be there. It was my only purpose, in truth. A purpose that he came to regret I'm sure.

In the darkness of the unused break room, he sat there stone still, staring at the broken coffee machine that I had never seen work. It caused a sort of trance to come over him like he was remembering some deep dark secret that the world should never know. Strangely peaceful, it made him seem approachable while simultaneously filling me with a sense of dread. I never dared to cross the line between that room and the empty hallway in fear that it would be the last line I ever crossed, but that other feeling that never ceased to control my body and mind eventually overpowered my own common sense. Before either of us realized, I was sitting next to him; my hand laid over his.

There was silence. The warmth of his hand was the only thing that mattered to me. Even if he grew irrationally angry, that feeling in my chest seemed to subside for the first time ever. It felt right... It felt like what I was meant to do since the beginning.

"You never listen, do you?" His voice didn't sound as broken as he looked. The expression he had didn't change either, but at least he didn't go off on me. I had heard him speak so many times before, but never in the fragile state he seemed to find himself in all alone.

"I'm sorry, I... I know I'm not supposed to-"

"Don't apologize."

I did as he said and there was silence again, but I glanced up to look at his expression. Never changing. I wanted to make things better, and yet, all I could do is take his hand as he continued to stare. It wasn't enough for me but for him, it was sufficient.

His hand turned at the wrist as his fingers slid between mine. "It's not like I hate you, you know? I just don't know how to act around you. I know you don't understand, and I'm sorry for that."

It was the first time he ever told me what he was thinking and the first time he ever apologized. Looking down at his hand intertwined in mine, I didn't even want to understand anymore. He didn't hate me. After all the cold stares, inverted existence, and constant berating from him, I finally understood that. "Xeph, I-"

"Shh," He silenced me again, but much softer than before, "I'm happy you're here with me. Just don't say any more, please. I can almost go back. Holding your hand like this, I can almost deceive my own heart and pretend I'm not alone now."

His words always contradicted what was really happening. The sadness he felt always seemed to come from nowhere. He wasn't alone. I was right there beside him, and as far as I could remember, I had always been. Still, even if I felt like we were miles apart as I sat right next to him, I decided that I would accept that. There was always time to find the truth. There was always time to one day understand, but at that moment, he was happy with me.

Never saying another word with a smile on my face, I joined him as we both sat stone still in the silence of the unused break room; staring at the broken coffee machine that would never torture anyone else but him.


	18. Dis(connect): Sjips

"You're such an idiot, Sips! So stupid! Stupid! Just leave, you big jerk!"

It was childish, I knew that, but after dealing with his unreasonable personality and voicing it over and over, it really felt like the pressure to scream had been building up for what seemed like years. I was just so tired of everything. There was such a disconnection between us, and I could never express in a way that he could see it. Running in circles was all I did daily.

He looked at me, not with surprise, anger, or anything really. He respected my irrational wishes and stood up to leave with not even a hint of need to stay. "Okay. I'll leave."

I had clearly asked him to, but at the same time, I was offended that he would;raising my voice again to contradict myself from seconds earlier. "W-wait! You're really just gonna leave?!"

Looking at his back, only steps away from the doorway, I could still tell that his expression wasn't changing. "What do you want from me, Sjin?"

"I- I don't know. I'm clearly upset and I'm saying things I don't mean, but you're just gonna walk away anyway? Where would you even go, Sips?"

"Anywhere. Where Xephos is. Maybe Lalna. Does it matter?"

I could feel the anger rising again, clenching my fists. It was happening again. Disconnecting. "That's just it. Nothing matters to you. Even if I reject you, you'll just go somewhere else so easily. Doesn't it matter that I actually want you here? Everybody else just tolerates you. Uses you. To me, there is no substitute. When you're gone, I don't bring another man around. I wait. I wait impatiently for you to return. "

Turning round to face my true feelings, he was able to see the tears streaming freely down my face too, "So, you don't actually want me to leave?"

Shaking my head, crying my eyes out, I was coming to terms with the fact that I had finally gotten through to him. We were starting to connect. He was listening to me, and even though only the first step had been taken, it had been so worth it. "You really are a dummy, aren't you? I've always wanted you to stay. Don't you ever leave me again, Sipsy."


	19. Lies: Honeyphos

"I love you."

"_You're lying."_

It was never healthy from the beginning, but it wasn't truly glaring him in the face until he began answering his lovers sweet words with what he truly felt. It was never communicated out loud, but deep inside where the truth could be seen, all the lies glared him in the face.

"I love you so, so much."

"_you're a liar. Stop fucking lying."_

Inside his heart was screaming, but as his lover held him close, he couldn't pull away from the false warmth and security that surrounded him. It always came to it. An empty apology, a sweet embrace, sweet nothings in his ear, and that nagging voice screaming at him to run away.

"I'm sorry, Honeydew. It won't happen again. I really do love you, I swear."

But it would happen again, Honeydew already knew, as it had happened countless times before. The hollow promise would not stand and the cycle would repeat again, again, and again until it was broken. He had the choice to break it. All he had to do was make it, but he...

"You love me too, so I'll always have your forgiveness, isn't that right?"

Looking into his lovers eyes as the false embrace came to an end as it always did, Honeydew found himself shutting everything away once again for the man who dominated his entire existence with his ruthless, intimidating, and controlling behavior.

"Of course. I love you more than anything, Xephos. It... was my fault. I shouldn't have argued with you. I deserved it so... please forgive me. I won't disobey you anymore."

Knowing he had won once again, showing off a devilish grin, Xephos reached up to trace his lover's face where the bruises and wounds still marked him. His trophies that he had given him for his disobedience, and yet, he would never admit to it.

"Of course I'll forgive you. There are still many experiments to be done, after all."


	20. Friends: Shat Films

"Fuck you, Kermit."

"Fuck you, Sips!"

"Hey, why don't you both fuck off and pay attention to where we are."

Four idiots crossing a filth bridge across a lake of lava. It happened almost every time we found ourselves in the Nether. Standing behind my three mostly violent and uncaring friends, I tried to stay out of the line of fire. Even without my choice to be part of it, I'd get the piss taken out of me in some way.

Smiffy gritted his teeth, "Fuck off, Ross!"

And Sips joined in, "Yeah, fuck off, Djh3cinemax."

"Oh, eat shit!"

I could see my unavoidable death approaching. They all stopped walking forward and the ground beneath my feet suddenly felt more paper thin than anything. "G-guys?"

"What? You want to join in too, Trott?!" Smiffy aggressively said, still gritting his teeth effortlessly, "Just like your adventures in the public toilet, we'll turn this into a foursome!"

And there was his obsession with putting me in horrific sexual situations. "Why? Why do you alw-"

"Ooh! Little Trotty! Always a deviant, aren't ya!" Ross chimed in, riding the bandwagon as he did.

Between the intense banter and yelling, nobody heard the approaching moaning of a flying creature. A single ghast that was the worst possible mob to appear while in such a precarious spot. I noticed before the fireballs began to fly at us, but it wasn't nearly enough time to do anything. All our equipment had burned up in a previous attempt anyway. Accepting my fate, I sighed loudly, "You guys are the worst friends."


End file.
